


喂狗吃什么

by Breddymendy, DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 小陈 - Freeform, 民国, 老杨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 民国十五年，北京胡同里留法归来的文（地）学（痞）讲（流）师（氓）老杨 遇见 咖啡馆打工的寒门医科学生小陈
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. 喂了狗的文学

**Author's Note:**

> 民国AU  
> EB  
> OOC 猛烈  
> *随意斟酌的标题（我知道我在自相矛盾）  
> *门刀松组合的第一篇（沙雕）车  
> 

一. 

民国十五年 （1926年），早春，北京

下午一时，沙滩北街口咖啡馆里的顾客三三俩俩。刚出正月的北京城天寒地冻，木框玻璃大门有些漏风，正对大门的吧台便是最冷的地方。几个有些年资的服务生自是留下年后才应聘来的陈韦丞在此坐班，自己跑到暖炉边烤火。原先说是每半小时轮一班，可从开张到现在两小时有余也没见他们有换班的意思。

咖啡厅要求服务生在当班期间穿黑色的西式燕尾服配同色领结。陈韦丞领到工作服后翻来覆去看了好几遍，愣是没明白这背后拖的两片开衩布料到底有何用处，倒是活像蟑螂翅膀，一拍一拍击打腿部。在护城河面还漂浮碎冰的二月末，这工作服自是更不顶用，两层混纺布料何以抵抗华北平原的倒春寒。陈韦丞站在吧台后方直哆嗦，双手冻的通红，却也不敢抱怨，他还倚仗这微薄的薪水缴纳这学期医学院的费用。

他开始细细打量店里的顾客来打发时间：一对点了摩卡的白人夫妻，两个富家小姐模样打扮的人一小口一小口地品着巧克力蛋糕切块，还有一个自开门后就坐在窗边背对吧台的男人。猜不出年纪，不佝偻也未见白发，穿着三件式的格纹西服，外套和围巾搭在一旁的椅背上，露出来的两节袖子却皱巴巴的像他桌面上刚展开的纸团。

“Pardon,”他忽然举手示意。陈韦丞捧着酒水单一路小跑，许是听见了脚步声，还未等他开口问询，那男人便说：“一杯拿铁加两倍的糖，s'il vous plaît。” 声音低沉，懒洋洋的。  
“好的，劳烦您稍等片刻。”他还不大会用复杂的咖啡机，手走足无措地看向躲在暖炉边的一行人。  
“先生，您的咖啡。” 近身，陈韦丞把托盘上印金边花纹的白色瓷杯轻轻放下，顺带撤走另外三个已经见底的杯子。

隔夜的酒气混古龙水，还有好大一股子烟味，并不好闻，他皱了皱鼻子。  
“Merci.” 他不知何意，但见对方无意与他对话，他微微颔首，转身离开。  
回到吧台后方，他不禁询问之前帮他做咖啡的服务生：“何为‘灭西’？”  
“法文的‘谢谢’”  
“如今不时兴学英文改法文啦？”  
“哪儿的话，可不就他一人。说是法兰西留学回来的，在国立北大教西方文学。”说着指向马路对面的红楼，继续道：  
“每天从上午十一点开张到傍晚他都坐那儿，写一张，揉一张。也不知什么时候去上课。”

陈伟丞站在吧台后方继续端详那男人的背影，全然不记得冷。待喝尽第四杯咖啡，他伸了个懒腰，好似冬日里睡在墙角下晒太阳的猫。将满桌的稿纸一股脑塞入皮匣子内，穿上外套，手里拿着围巾，起身走向吧台结账。看着独自站在吧台后，鼻子被冻地通红的人，他把围巾和两倍的小费一同递到他跟前：  
“下次见面再给我。”

··············

堂堂留法归来的北大文学讲师写的戏本子竟卖不出去。戏园子老板边吐着瓜子皮边用长指甲划着他的稿纸：“您这也忒晦涩难懂了点儿。什么路易老十六，什么萝卜丝儿屁尔，中国人不好这口儿。”每每想到这，杨博尧低声咒骂道：“Putain，文学全当喂了狗”，顺带把桌上的纸张揉作一团啪地一声扔到桌角，权当撒气。纸团飞出去时顺带击倒了桌上没点火的烛台，引来吧台后方人的一小声惊呼。

杨博尧自年后咖啡馆开门营业便留心起店里那人。站在吧台后方，看上去不过二十上下，身段高挑，穿着黑色燕尾服俨然有股剧院里西洋乐手的味道。他长得不惊艳，却也耐看。头发梳地规规矩矩，送咖啡时的手部的肌肉线条每次都让杨博尧忍不住狠狠地咽口水。他写不出东西时便去咖啡厅外抽烟，隔着玻璃门暗暗观察那人。杨博尧没有刻意跟他交谈过，点单时的只言片语是他们为数不多的交集。某日离座去盥洗室路过吧台时，偷听见服务生的闲聊，方才知道那人原来名叫陈韦丞。

那日给他围巾后，杨博尧被学校评议会请了去。给了他封警告信说，如若再无故缺勤，就劳烦他另谋高就。即使上完一日两节的课，按照规定，他还需在办公室坐班到下午六时。等他气喘吁吁跑到咖啡店门口时，服务生早已换班。没了陈韦丞的咖啡店，他去做甚？

再次见到他时已是暮春，红楼前的园子里已开满了紫藤花。杨博尧下班路过时，从地上拾起一朵被风吹落的花骨朵，想着如若让咖啡馆那人戴在鬓边，会是怎样一副娇态。  
这一天，他上完课后写了张假条称病，说遵医嘱要回家中卧床休息，实则早已按耐不住想去咖啡馆寻人。  
“欢迎光临，先生，您里边儿请。”吧台后的人眼睛抬也没抬一下，背书般朗诵迎宾词。  
“咳咳。”杨博尧停步在吧台前，干咳两声引起对方注意。  
“是您呀，好久不见。”他眼神中却是有短暂的诧异，但很快被客套盖过。  
“我还惦记着那条从乐蓬马歇百货公司买回来的羊绒围巾呢。”  
“真对不住您。我前些日子是日日带在身边的，可不就上礼拜阴雨连绵，我怕弄脏您的围巾。您若不得空，我改明儿亲自送您府上？”  
“Ah bon，那劳驾您跑一趟了。” 活了不少年，也跑了挺多地儿，杨博尧还真没见过把自己送上门的。

二. 

民国十五年 （1926年），暮春，北京

礼拜日早晨九点一过，“咚，咚，咚”的敲门声按照约定时间准点响起。  
杨博尧在真丝睡衣外套了件睡袍便去应门。这是他第一次看见没穿燕尾服的陈韦丞。熨烫平整的黑色中山装，胸口还别着“北京医科大学“的校徽。  
“嚯，高材生。”杨博尧心想。  
“多大啦？”  
“俩月前刚满十八。”  
真嫩。  
羊绒围巾被一方洗得发白的素色蓝布包裹，他小心翼翼地抱在怀里。  
“要进来吗，瞧你满头大汗，”杨博尧用袖口为他拭去前额上的汗水，他也未躲闪。

进了门，陈韦丞在堆满书稿的桌前的坐下，不知该将眼睛往何处放。  
“你随便看，都是些不值钱的破稿子。”杨博尧说着，递给他杯茶。他喝了一口，看见满桌的纸稿，还是将茶杯捧在手里。

杨博尧打量着桌前的人，眼睛眯成一条缝。太有趣了！他一边注视那人的反应，一边等着先前投放入茶水里的东西起作用。当他注意到桌子对面的人为了防止茶水洒出浸湿满桌的书稿，宁可捧着杯体还滚烫的瓷杯。杨博尧忽然有些后悔，想寻个理由拿回茶杯，可那医学生已经将杯中的最后一口茶喝完。  
“这是上帝的选择，”他安慰自己。  
“搞不懂，这戏明明有趣的很！”陈韦丞佯装嗔怒道，将戏本往桌上一推，“是那群蠢货不懂得欣赏，有辱斯文。” 杨博尧笑着摇摇头，打着哈哈：“您太抬举了，我卖弄文字的小把戏。没什么可看的。晦涩难懂，不懂人间情趣。”  
“我这是大实话。”陈韦丞忽而沉下脸来认真地说。杨博尧又笑了笑，他低头盯着腕表，一门心思算着时间。怎么还没反应？  
“怎的，您赶时间？”对面的陈韦丞双眼灼灼地盯着他，似笑非笑的眼神揪着他的心。  
杨博尧心中一紧，怕不是他那龌龊勾当早就败露？但他很快恢复镇定，抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇：“没有的事儿。”  
“成。”对面的人又低下头看他无用的剧本，瞥了眼见底的茶杯。

良久，看对方身体还是未有反应，杨博尧咬咬牙重新向年轻的医科学生发起进攻：“倘若累了…”他起身，将玻璃杯中剩下的最后一口红酒一饮而尽，踱着步子走到陈韦丞身后，一手搭到那人肩上，“就别再看那不值钱的玩意儿…”  
“是不早了，那我先告辞了。”陈韦丞好似没听见杨博尧先前说的话，自顾自地合起手上的剧本。他站起身来，不着痕迹的抖落杨博尧搭在他肩上的手。  
“还未问先生贵姓？”  
“杨，木易杨。”  
“杨先生请留步。”医科学生手扶门框说道，神色如常。

“Ça c'est bizarre，”杨博尧一个人坐在床边思索。怕不是被那卖药贩子耍了？竟拿这无用的玩意儿糊弄我？一想到这，不觉恨得牙痒痒，啐了一口吐沫，putain de merde, 反手将口袋里剩下的药粉丢出窗外。罢了，如此龌蹉的勾当就不该发生！杨博尧翻身上了床，突然又有丝庆幸那药的失效。他在黑暗中打定主意，日后可万万不能再起邪心，被猪油蒙心，失了智。

三. 

民国十五年 （1926年），夏，北京

陈韦丞再在咖啡馆见到杨博尧时，他都不再是一个人坐在靠窗的位置，而是跟着一群人。每日下午三时到四时，国立北大文学院的一群讲师、教授聚集在学校对面沙滩北街口的咖啡馆里讨论公事，但问题往往都以法国启蒙文学运动如何推动大革命作为结尾。 

陈韦丞站在吧台后，想起前些日子《北京大学月报》刊登的一篇关于雅各宾派在法国大革命中所扮演角色的分析，他记忆最深的片段就是描述雅各宾派的领导人将一家咖啡馆设为接头地点，不定时见面交换信息为下一步行动做打算。他似懂非懂地听着白话文，文言文，英文，法文的混杂交谈，也许他今日眼前的场景就曾在十八世纪末巴黎的那一家小咖啡馆中上演。他们大都斯文，但也有个别说到不高兴就拍案而起，破口大骂，杨博尧就是其中之一。“Putain de merde”, “bordel de merde”, “putain de bordel de merde”，一句法语不懂的陈韦丞在听他骂了两月有余后，也将其中的意思猜测地差不离。

每次结账时，杨博尧会怂恿同僚支付双倍小费，说吵吵闹闹一小时，不知道轰跑了人家的多少单生意。一群中产阶级知识分子虽然不情不愿，但最终还是逐一付了双倍小费给吧台后的陈韦丞。

谁让他们抹不开面儿呢？

八月立秋前的一天，杨博尧在结账时照例给了陈韦丞双倍小费，他却将多出的一半退还给他。  
“杨先生，承蒙您的关照，下半年的学费我已经攒够了。您不必继续如此。谢谢您。”  
“就 ‘谢谢您’ 仨字就完啦？Mon dieu，您这谢谢也忒值钱了吧！”  
“那，您的意思是？”  
“会做饭吗？”  
“会做简单的，杂酱面。”  
“成，礼拜日下午五时来我家做顿杂酱面吧。我可不付材料钱。”  
“没问题！我们礼拜日下午五时不见不散。”

他还是卖不出戏本子的杨博尧；他还是日日思索如何攒学费的陈韦丞。同沦落于天涯，他们的相逢让原本一眼望不到头的日子开始有盼头，虽然他们并不知道自己所期盼的是什么。

四. 

民国十五年 （1926年），秋，北京

他依然准时敲响了杨博尧家的房门，手提一篮做杂酱面所需的材料。  
“您可真局气！”他不由恭维。  
“那可不。”少年也大大方方收下。

吃罢晚餐，陈韦丞坐在桌前阅读他新写的戏本子，一出关于在黑死病猖獗的中世纪巴黎，一名医生为救活更多的人用灵魂与魔鬼做交易，最后被罗马教廷处死的戏码。  
“为何你故事里人都难逃 ‘死’ 字？”  
“因为活着最累。”

杨博尧让少年分析何为“一本卖不出去的狗屁文学，”而后又怂恿他说医学院里的故事。杨博尧觉得陈韦丞很特别，他不似那些个日日站在课桌上高呼“三民主义”而不知三民分别代表了什么的楞头小子。虽仍为医科学生，他是希波克拉底誓词虔诚的信奉者。他想把对民主与自由的信奉从只言片语的口号变为予以每一条生命公平的存活下去的权利。他的想法是朴素，在浪潮中却也不卑不亢。他好似戏本子里温润如玉的公子，是美的。他对生命的敬畏在微微撼动着中年落魄之人先前对生活的消极定义。杨博尧想着，顺手倒了杯温水给他。他是美的，他又想了一遍，不由开始懊恼先前差点破坏这份美的自己。

“杨先生您今晚不喝茶了吗？”陈韦丞仰起头看他，眼里闪着狡黠的光。杨博尧一听，倒水的手猛地一抖，差点全倒洒在摊开的书上。他放下水壶，心虚也狼狈地回头，发现陈韦丞不知何时已站在他身后，出奇地近，只差相贴着。尽管十八有余，他却比杨博尧高出一大截，背对屋内灯光的光源，杨博尧发觉他被笼罩在阴影中。  
思索着陈韦丞刚才说出的话和满眼狡黠，他蓦然领悟到眼前的人着实机敏的很。看透，却又不说，待你自己上钩。  
少年倾身向他靠去，压低着的声音包裹在热气里，一股脑涌入杨博尧的耳窝：  
“可韦丞还想喝茶。”  
杨博尧慌了手脚，假装对话里的意思不明所以：“想喝我帮你泡不就成了。” 他即刻转过身去手忙脚乱地找茶叶，猛然感觉到那双大手已经攀上了他的腰。他猛地打了一个激灵，心里倒有些窃喜。陈韦丞从身后搂着他，跨间有意无意地蹭着杨博尧敏感的后腰。  
“可否与杨先生一起喝茶？”  
“韦丞想喝什么茶” 他双手撑住桌台用颤悠悠的声音问道，脑海里估摸着对方接下来的回答，心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。  
陈韦丞笑道：“韦丞想喝上回没喝成的茶”。

身上的衣服都还蔽体，杨博尧却有种被人扒光看个干净的感觉。“韦丞，上回之事，我实在抱歉——” 食指贴上他的薄唇，示意噤声。  
“嘘，杨先生若是想要，跟我说便是。我有那么抠门儿吗？”他把杨博尧扳过来，四目相对，两人的下半身仍紧紧地贴着。硬邦邦的触感让杨博尧浑身燥热，欲火难耐。陈韦丞眯起眼睛看他，一只手游走在他腰间，另一只轻轻按压他颈间的大动脉，看着腕表上的秒针，监测他的心跳。“真不愧是学医的，”杨博尧的大脑早已脱离了逻辑思维的轨道，试图调整呼吸，但心脏依旧控制不住地在加速。  
“先生你想要吗？”脖颈间的手慢慢抚过他的下颌线，再攀上面颊，修长的手指最终固定住他的下巴。杨博尧拼命地点头，像是奔赴战场，又像是赢得奖赏。

炙热的吻，陈韦丞从未停止挑逗，却仍带着清涩和笨拙。他有意拿出主导的神气，享受着杨博尧柔软的双唇。他腾出双手解开男人西裤的皮带扣，拉下拉链，陈韦丞边吻边沿着底裤的松紧伸手向里面探去，一把握住他胯间的挺立。细长又有力的手指在龟头上灵巧地打了个圈，轻轻地勾弄、按压着它的顶端。杨博尧张嘴深吸了一口气，欲抹去嘴角渗出的涎液，对方撩人的舌头趁机攻入了他的口腔，一寸寸地舔舐。他的呼吸如同被吻剥夺般。待到他即将缺氧窒息时，少年的手开始有节奏地上下抽动着。快感铺天盖地将他淹没，杨博尧此刻只觉着自己像牙牙学语的幼儿，呜呜哝哝，说不出一个完整的句子。陈韦丞笑着将这些破碎的语句悉数吞下。杨博尧只觉四肢瘫软，仿佛他是一株要依附陈韦丞生长的萝蔓。他们的双唇始终没有离开对方。他们在呻吟间忍不住叫对方的名字，却又停不下这个绵长亲吻。

浓白色的液体喷射而出，喷在少年的手中，溅在男人的黑色西裤上。杨博尧伏在陈韦丞的胸口上，大口大口地喘息着，仍沉溺在高潮的快感中。疲软的性器耷拉在他的身前，上面沾有的白色液体昭示着刚刚发生的一切。杨博尧缓过神来，抬头对上陈韦丞发红的眼睛，下腹感受到对方炙热的坚挺。“要进来吗？”他问道，一个色情的双关句，杨博尧忍不住在心里自我评价道。少年看上去似乎有些疑惑，他才意识到自己被快感冲昏的脑袋，全然忘记陈韦丞大可能从未涉身男男之事。

“我来吧。” 他只身着底裤，在少年面前缓缓蹲下。  
含住他的那一刻，杨博尧清晰地听见陈韦丞发出的呻吟。杨博尧用舌尖挑逗地舔了一下他的顶端，他原以为想取悦洞悉万物的陈韦丞并非易事，但那一声呻吟是如此的悦耳动听，赛过戏台上的吹拉弹唱。他不由自主地轻轻咬了咬口中之物，感受到陈韦丞颤动的瞬间。少年的手在闷哼声中抚上了他的后脑勺，抓住了他的头发，在他口中快速地进退着，顶撞他的咽喉深处。杨博尧含住他的嘴有些发酸，嘴角的涎液垂下，银丝飘荡，但他还是卖力地吐弄着。

“我是需要他的。”杨博尧被自己没头没尾的想法吓了一跳，茕茕孑立四十余载，他从没想过自己会需要谁。  
“杨，我——” 陈韦丞的声音微弱，像是即将溺水之人在极力呼吸氧气。  
等杨博尧回过神来，陈韦丞已经红着脸射在了他嘴里。  
“杨，对不起。”他满面通红，不敢看他。  
杨博尧不假思索，囫囵吞下略带腥气的精液。羞红了脸的少年俯下身又吻了他。杨博尧享受着这个吻，但比起唇齿间的缠绵，他更在意陈韦丞不再唤他“先生”这件事情。上扬的单音节发音在少年口中与喘息声交叠，格外动听。  
  
我想我是需要他的。他确信。

TBC.


	2. 喂了狗的理智

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “韦丞啊，不早了，今日留下吧。” 杨博尧缓缓起身，彻底摆脱堆在脚踝处的西裤，在桌边坐下。  
> “您能别叫我韦丞吗？听着像家中长辈。” 陈韦丞站在他身边，依靠着桌子，顺手揩去杨博尧嘴角残留的液体。  
> “成，那，小陈？” 他一把抓住停留在面颊上的手，一比较发现比自己的大了一圈。  
> “哎！老杨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢蛋白的深夜点梗

民国十五年 （1926年），秋，北京

“韦丞啊，不早了，今日留下吧。” 杨博尧缓缓起身，彻底摆脱堆在脚踝处的西裤，在桌边坐下。  
“您能别叫我韦丞吗？听着像家中长辈。” 陈韦丞站在他身边，依靠着桌子，顺手揩去杨博尧嘴角残留的液体。  
“成，那，小陈？” 他一把抓住停留在面颊上的手，一比较发现比自己的大了一圈。  
“哎！老杨。”  
“留下吧。”  
“我没带换洗的衣裳，”陈韦丞看向自己满是汗渍和精液的衣裤，一边试图扣上外裤的纽扣。  
“那甭穿了。”杨博尧按住他系扣子的手，看见少年一瞬间羞红的脸，他忍俊不禁，继续道：“先去洗澡吧，我帮你放水。”

盥洗室里的白色烤瓷浴盆是他当初花了大价钱从法国运回来，误打误撞定错了尺码，如今说不定还真能派上用场。他看着涓涓的热水流入可容纳两人的盆内，忽然有些得意。

“老杨。”杨博尧扭头看见站在门口，赤条条的人，目光不由地游走到他小腹，沿着黑色毛发的路线，一路向南。

瞥见他宽松的底裤下有无法掩饰的鼓胀，赤身裸体的少年走上前。摘下他逐渐被水蒸汽蒙上的圆框眼镜，轻啄他的薄唇，用腿间的柱身摩擦他的下体。双手沿腰身一路滑行到小腹，越过底裤的松紧腰，一把握住仍在继续挺立的肉柱。少年凑到他耳边轻声说：  
“杨，我可以进去吗？”  
他以一声呜咽应答。

少年的手伏在他胸膛上，一粒一粒解开他的衬衣纽扣。两片布料落在瓷砖地上，在水蒸汽萦绕的盥洗室内，他们隔着氤氲观赏对方被模糊的躯体。  
少年忽然说到：“老杨，你这儿有润滑剂吗？” 见他一脸诧异地看着自己，继续解释道：“不然会很疼的。”  
“你怎会…难不成…” 陈韦丞使用的精确名词，着实让他吓了一跳，难不成碰上老手了？  
“课上学指检时知道的。” 从面颊蔓延到耳尖的红晕，羞怯一点点覆盖他伪装的身经百战。

杨博尧弯腰在洗手池下方的抽屉里翻箱倒柜，站在身后的人搂住他的腰，吮吸他背上的一颗颗黑痣，嘴唇与皮肤间发出“啵”、“啵”的声响。最终，他寻得一管所剩无几的软膏，上面的标签已经模糊不清。“就用这个吧。”

一丝不挂的少年随手接过杨博尧手中的管状物，出于医学生的本能，在雾气中迎着昏黄的灯光，眯起眼睛，想极力看清软膏的成分。奈何年长的一方早已失去耐心，踮起脚抢过他手里的东西，动作轻盈好似争抢糖果的孩童。陈韦丞玩心大起，伸手去挠他雪白的小腹，杨博尧踉跄了几步，所幸一手扶住了洗手池边缘，一边抓住了少年不安分的手。他欲“打击报复”，可还未触碰到少年紧实的腰腹，他已经笑着蹲在地上：“痒，痒。我错了，我错了。” 杨博尧没想到少年如此怕痒，难怪每次抚上他腰间时，他总是不安分地扭动。

他继而蹲下挑逗蜷缩成一团的陈韦丞，少年猛然起身向他扑来。瓷砖的冰凉触感，被制约的手腕，还有喘息间一起一伏的胸膛。坐骑在他腰间，陈韦丞炫耀着他手中抢过软膏咧着嘴笑，面颊通红。杨博尧双臂撑起身体，面前的人跪坐在他腿上，跨间的性器交叠。

他挤出软膏的手在微微颤抖，一连尝试好几次才将它成功地涂在修长的手指上，他换成跪姿，杨博尧顺势躺在瓷砖地上。雪白的大腿内侧和身前的柱身挺立在少年面前，他抬高大开的双腿，夹在少年的腰部两侧。陈韦丞盯着他，喉结上下滚动，双手撑地，慢慢向他靠近，炙热的鼻息混合着盥洗室里的水汽喷射在杨博尧敏感的颈窝间。陈韦丞开始吻遍他脖颈处的每一寸肌肤，沾满软膏的手伸入他的穴口，凉凉的粘稠感。

“会痛吗？”  
陈韦丞看向身下的人，一脸担忧，观察他的表情变化，手指在菊穴外徘徊，不敢轻易进一步探索。摸到他背上突出的脊椎，少年将一只手臂垫在身下人的腰部与瓷砖地面之间，防止硌出淤青。杨博尧笑着啄了啄少年微微张开的双唇，享受他手足无措的样子。那一刻，他字典中的“淫荡”是一个褒义词。

“没事儿…你可以动一下…唔…不碍事。”杨博尧双手在他发间穿梭，一边适应着异物入体感。话音未落，少年的手指已滑入。他的身体随着抽插的节奏律动，感受自己逐渐扩张的后穴。第二根、第三根手指依次插入。少年修长的手指轻轻勾弄着他温热的肠壁，有些无师自通的意味。前列腺被按摩积蓄的刺激让杨博尧浑身一颤，发出了一声撩人的长叹，傲然挺立的肉棒前端冒出亮晶晶的液体。酥麻感沿着脊柱攀升，理智与肉体分离，飘忽到半空中，注视着这一段欢好、不予打扰。

陈韦丞适时抽出手指，身下人发出的喘息声里带着欲求不满的抗议。少年将剩余的软膏抹在早已昂扬的分身上，扶着眼前人的腰肢慢慢顶入对方的深处。杨博尧的后穴紧到让他诧异，围绕肉柱周身的细微压迫感勾起了少年征服的欲望，他想狠狠地冲入身下人的体内，但最终理智驱使他倾身询问：  
“会痛吗？”

杨博尧摇摇头。少年的双手揉捏着他光滑圆润的臀瓣，粗大的性器与前列腺碰撞所带来的快感让他再一次幻想灵魂与肉体的片刻分离。

他用手轻轻拍了拍陈韦丞的后腰，示意他继续。少年这才慢慢地抽动起来，将双臂垫于杨博尧腰下，轻咬着他的耳垂。他侧头看清楚了身下人的眼神迷离，含着一汪泪，残存的理智与水蒸汽一同在半空悬浮再飘走。

他加快了抽插的速度。

身下的人坚挺的肉棒，伴随抽插的节奏，与少年精实的下腹触碰，留下亮晶晶的痕迹。他低头去吻他，空出的一只手来握住杨博尧先前被忽视的挺立，上下套弄。不知那软膏被放置了多久，也不知其成分，性器与菊穴口的沁凉感让本已沉溺于下身交合的二人更加疯狂地在瓷砖地上探索对方的身体。一声低吼与呻吟交织，陈韦丞射在了他的体内，眼角挂着泪水的杨博尧也射在了少年宽大的手掌里。

他们大脑的空白部分被彼此腰肢扭动的画面填满，理智在做爱的快感中湮没。

·····················

盥洗室的顶灯是微黄偏白的颜色，灯罩上落了一层厚厚的灰，躺在瓷砖地上，杨博尧发觉从这个角度可以观察到在平日里会被忽视的东西。旁边的人正侧身躺着，端详他，他修长的手指在自己疲软的阴茎上打转，偶又轻轻握住阴囊。少年伏上他的胸口，蹭着他嘴角边的胡渣说：“老杨，我帮你做清洁吧。”

他们跨入放满热水的浴缸，杨博尧跪在其中任由陈韦丞替他清洁后穴。少年一只不安分的手却从背后攀上他的前胸开始揉捏他敏感的乳头。另一只手借着清洁为由，抠着抠，三根手指逐从后方进入，一点点按摩刺激着前列腺。他开始喘息，原本耷拉在跨间的性器逐渐充血、变硬，这是他的勃起的前奏。混着流水声的呻吟，龟头处冒出少许的晶亮液体，已经射不出什么了。杨博尧像一只软体小动物，趴在陈韦丞怀里，任由他摆弄。

双人床上，他们依然全身赤裸，仿佛这世间的衣物本就是枷锁，愿意坦诚相对的人们才得以自由。陈韦丞搂他入怀，湿软的双唇蹭着他的耳廓，舌头挑弄耳垂，忽而在他耳畔喃喃说道：  
“老杨，您怎么这么熟练啊，”见他不接话，便又继续道，“以后只给我一个人操好不好？” 

昏暗的卧房内，少年亮晶晶的双眸里写满大胆，他对眼前这善良又龌龊、闹腾又孤独的人充满好奇。杨博尧在他的怀中找到一个舒服的姿势，慢悠悠地说：  
“好。” 

不惑之年的他曾以为归属感是弱者才需要的安慰剂，面对少年的邀约，他毫不犹豫地应下。并非不知如何拒绝，陈韦丞好似这世间令他着迷的事物的集合体，他想留在他身边，一探究竟。

················

次日一早，国立北大文学系办公室。

“喂，您好”  
“您好，我是杨博尧讲师的侄子。我叔叔病了，染了风寒，挺严重的，估摸接下来三日都需告假。” 

听闻杨博尧告假，相熟的同僚们第二日午间捎上治疗风寒感冒的药茶去他家中探病。应门的人不过二十来岁的模样，衣衫不整。定睛一看，便认出这去年在咖啡馆收取了他们双倍小费的服务生。他们起先误会杨博尧怂恿他们多付小费是为了中饱私囊，但怎么想他也做不出此等小人之行，于是面面相觑，开始琢磨这两个人到底什么联系。

杨博尧出卧房时依然睡眼惺忪。真丝睡衣大开的前襟毫无保留地展示脖子上大片的红紫色印记，以及少年的一声“老杨”算是向众人阐明面前这俩人的关系。他们留下药茶，闲聊两句后便以下午有课为由起身告辞。回学校路上，一不明所以者忽然开口问道：“这博尧兄何时有的侄子？”  
“德潜兄啊，您若唤您叔叔一声‘老钱’ 后不挨教训，您来年的烟酒钱我们出。”  
“恕我眼拙，恕我眼拙。” 都是研究《会饮篇》和《草叶集》的人，众人会心一笑后就算翻篇了。

但想起杨博尧今日步履蹒跚的模样，还是不禁感慨“岁月蹉跎少年郎”。  


·····················

杨博尧在餐桌前吃着陈韦丞买回来的饺子。桌对面的人想囫囵吞下还冒着热气的饭食，因为太烫口又吐回到勺子上，他抓着后脑勺不好意思地看向自己。

“如果你乐意，下礼拜有空搬过来吧。”  
“那您帮我搬家成吗，东西不多。”  
“没问题。”

临出门前，老杨把小陈送到门口，小陈忽然转身，捧起他的脸在嘴唇上亲了一下。

民国十六年 （1927年），春，北京

“老杨，我找到好东西了。” 刚一进家门的小陈兴冲冲的从背后搂住伏案写剧本的老杨。  
“什么好东西。”他搁下手中的自来水钢笔。  
“今天在医院里上完课，我从外科诊室拿的，”他从包里拿出一管印有 “K-Y Jelly” 字样的软膏，“效果好，不会痛，” 他递给老杨，满面通红。  
看见写在包装上的 “Personal Lubricant，”他瞬间明白。每一次小陈进入自己时，自己都像是要把他揉碎一般，好让两人成为一体。他贪恋与他交融的时刻。

“行，那咱现在试试？”  
“成。”

我想我是迷恋他的。杨博尧确信。

TBC.


	3. 喂了狗的爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几天之后的一个傍晚，小陈红着眼眶敲开老杨的家门。老杨蓬头垢面，宿醉状，满屋子烟味，桌子上堆满了稿纸和几个见底的杜松子酒瓶。小陈立刻扑上去抱住他说：“不要撵我走，好不好，毕业以后我养你。” 把脑袋埋到他的脖颈间，隔夜的酒气混古龙水还有烟草的味道，让他安心的气味。任凭他的双臂箍住自己，眼泪混着带热气的鼻息落入领口，老杨欲开口却最终什么也没说，双手僵直地垂在身体两侧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢霸老师的巧克力点梗，虽然最后被我掺了玻璃渣  
> 感谢蛋白太和开瓶器老师的深夜点梗

民国十七年 （1928年），夏，北平

六月，迁都南京后的国民政府欲仿照法兰西的大学学区制，将北平地区的所有高校合并，原国立北大师生通过罢课抗议政府干涉教育。一个月后，一批支持政府、教育独立的原国立北大教员被解雇。一不高兴谁都敢骂的西方文学讲师老杨便被放在了第一批处理名单中。

领了学校发的辞退补偿金，刚出校长办公室的大门，他就破口大骂：  
“Putain de merde，我教我的伏尔泰管他蒋梦麟什么事，这书不教也罢，有辱斯文。”  
“您再大点儿声，再大点儿声南京都能听见，” 一同被解雇的教员看见纷纷注视他们的路人提醒道。  
“听见最好，还说学法兰西，我看学到的都是中世纪巴黎街上的狗屎。” 老杨转身指向南方继续骂。

被解雇的老杨再也不用每日在办公室里蹲守到傍晚，也再不用批阅学生们“狗屁不通”的论文，可失去这份主要的经济来源他无法兑现承诺，无法给小陈有保障的生活。他笔下的落难鸳鸯往往都是各奔东西后才得以开始新生活。  
“要不离开他吧。”

坐在下午六时的咖啡馆里，看着没有小陈的吧台，他萌生这样的念头。转念又骂自己“跟查理·葛朗台混账得如出一辙”。  
从红楼步行回莫里逊大街上的住所，他一路思索，也许丢掉工作这件事是上帝的指示，是让他结束这段看不见未来的关系的信号。进门前他对自己说：  
“离开他吧。”

晚餐已上桌，是杂酱面，“怎么开始就怎么结束，看来真的是天意，”老杨心里想。  
小陈从厨房里端来切好的黄瓜丝和蒜瓣，开始跟他分享在医院实习看诊的经历。他实在无心听故事，用“嗯”，“哦”，“挺好”之类的字眼应付。忽然他打断桌对面的人，开口道：  
“小陈，咱就这样吧。”  
“就哪样？”  
“我们，我们还是分开吧。这天下没有不散的筵席。”  
“老杨，您没事儿吧？这不好笑。”  
老杨以缄默作答。  
“老杨，如果有什么事咱们可以一起面对，您别撵我走啊。” 小陈恳求他的语气里带哭腔。  
“面对，面对，如何面对。我丢了工作，日后不仅不能帮上你一把，还要成为你的经济负担。面对，拿什么面对？”他无法开口让年华正盛的人同他一起背负生活，低头走向看不见的未来。这是恼羞成怒。

小陈看见他通红的面颊，想走上前抱住他。在外人面前三句话离不开法文单词的老杨，时时刻刻都在维护自己知识分子的清高。他如何拉得下脸要求自己陪他度过窘境。  
小陈依然试图挽回：  
“我还在咖啡馆工作，钱虽然不多，但足够咱二人的吃穿用度。医学院还剩一学期，我可以申请延期缴纳学费，工作后半年内还上就行了。”

沉默的餐桌边，屋子里回荡着隔壁人家孩子吵嚷和夫妻拌嘴的声音，还有窗外喋喋不休的蝉鸣。小陈心里开始盘算他们该如何度过往后数月的拮据生活。  
老杨划拉一大口碗里的食物，将到嘴边的“那咱继续一起过吧”混着面条吞了下去。说出口的话最终变成了：  
“咱，还是各走各的路吧，就像没遇见之前那样。” 说罢，他摆了摆手。日子虽没多好，但总比往后拖累他强。  
看着面前人把自己的才华当废纸，把逃避当成解决问题的方式，一团火在小陈身体里燃烧。他是愤怒的，愤怒到想抽他一耳光。

“每次一遇到点儿什么破事儿，您就像一只鸵鸟，要么把脑袋埋到沙子里，要么就直接跑掉，一边跑还一遍妄自菲薄。您从来不尽人事儿，只听天命。”他不敢看桌对面人的表情，愤怒驱使他一股脑说出一直试图埋藏起来的观点与批评。  
“您知道您那些个剧本为什么卖不出去吗？不是写的不好，是您压根儿就没想卖。人家戏院、印书馆提点修改意见，您就像被踩着了尾巴的猫，一蹦三尺高。翻来覆去就是那么几句 ‘文学喂狗了’， ‘有辱斯文’，’扼杀创作的时代’。您但凡听听别人给您的修改意见，也不会像今天…” 看见他愈来愈阴沉的脸，小陈噤声，刚想为自己的言语中的冒犯道歉，老杨拍案而起：  
“出去，出去！给我滚！”

小陈在原地呆坐了几秒，拿起书包，摔门声响彻楼道。

他的怒火不是因为小陈的冲撞言辞，而是被二十来岁的人看穿。即使早已赤身裸体、坦诚相待，他依然恐惧一丝不挂地被少年解读。他讨厌别人对他剧本评头论足，讨厌别人给他的文字明码标价，讨厌戏院和印书馆的人张口’市场’ 闭口 ‘效益’。小陈说的对，他压根儿就没想把自己写的剧本卖给任何人。潜意识里，他的傲慢占据半壁江山，觉得任何人对其作品的阐释都是亵渎。宁可落魄，也不愿把自己的剧本拿去换吃食。  
虽然唾弃资本主义市场，可他是潜意识中的现实主义者，他坚信面包是爱情的保障；没有面包的爱情到头来是相互拖累，互相推卸责任。他们曾赖以生存的爱情最终成了面前的一地鸡毛。

···················

几天之后的一个傍晚，小陈红着眼眶敲开老杨的家门。老杨蓬头垢面，宿醉状，满屋子烟味，桌子上堆满了稿纸和几个见底的杜松子酒瓶。小陈立刻扑上去抱住他说：  
“不要撵我走，好不好，毕业以后我养你。”  
把脑袋埋到他的脖颈间，隔夜的酒气混古龙水还有烟草的味道，让他安心的气味。任凭他的双臂箍住自己，眼泪混着带热气的鼻息落入领口，老杨欲开口却最终什么也没说，双手僵直地垂在身体两侧。

···················

他们又做爱了。  
老杨在睡前给他看过去几天里写的剧本，一个关于破产的故事。在十七世纪的威尼斯，一执拗的年轻姑娘，为了爱情，要帮做生意破产的未婚夫还债。她拒绝了父辈悔婚的提议，毅然决然嫁给了负债累累的商人。一日商人出门办事，债主寻上门强奸了独留家中的姑娘。发现已有数月身孕后，商人质疑她的贞操转身离去。最终，她被教廷判处了通奸罪，身怀六甲被吊死在广场的绞刑架上。

“若这姑娘听从了父母的劝谏，也不至于命丧黄泉，”看见身旁的人翻过最后一页稿纸，老杨悠悠开口。  
小陈将手中的一沓稿纸对折，放到一旁的床头柜上。从抽屉里取出还剩下半管的K-Y Jelly，翻身骑在他胯上，又俯在他耳边说：  
“老杨，这里没有债主，没有主教，我也只给你操。”

这一夜的小陈很急躁。待菊穴口扩张后，他再一次横跨在老杨身上，将润滑剂涂抹于身下人昂扬肉柱的通体，重力驱使他的前列腺被一次次顶撞。他大幅度地上下律动，自己好几次因吃痛呻吟。老杨的手托住他的腰肢，揉捏他胸部的肌肉和早已立起的乳头。

入夏的北平夜间还有些燥热，一场欢爱后，小陈浑身黏腻，却因疲倦懒于起身冲凉。老杨半推半就，把睡眼朦胧的人拉到盥洗室的浴盆中帮他清洁。他们并排置身于温热的水中，小陈合上双眼，靠着他的肩膀，忽然呜哝道：  
“老杨，我愿意陪着你，别撵我走。”

权当是梦中呓语，他看向天花板。两年前满是尘埃的灯罩依然积满灰尘，原本昏黄的灯光因灯泡内愈来愈细的钨丝而更加昏暗。  
“我不能拖累他。”老杨心里想。

次日醒来时，看见在自己臂弯中沉睡的老杨，小陈以为一切又可以一如既往。仔细端详这睡容，他的指尖勾勒着他鼻梁的轮廓，在到嘴唇，停留在下巴。吻了吻他的上眼睑，想抚平他紧簇的眉头。起身，洗漱，下楼买了几个包子做两人的早餐，他认为这便是他想要的柴米油盐。出门前，老杨依然沉睡。在桌上留了张字条嘱咐他早餐吃之前要加热，别吃冷的，而后开开心心地上课去了。

午饭后，老杨回学校去腾空办公室，将最后一摞书搬回家。看见马路对面的咖啡馆，即使知道小陈今天不当班，他还是决定进去喝一杯咖啡，下次再来还不知要待到何时。站在吧台后的服务生姓裴，比小陈年资浅。因二人皆为寒窗苦读的大学生，有些交情，小陈也在只言片语间提过他几次。

“呦，杨先生，您里边儿请。今儿还是一杯拿铁双份糖？”  
“Ah Oui, 一份糖就成。”  
“得嘞，您稍等片刻。”  
少了一份糖的咖啡是苦的。他目不转睛地盯着吧台后忙碌的人，出现两人背影交叠的幻觉。他皱眉喝净杯中的液体，好似汤药，起身去吧台结账。裴的目光落在他脚边的一摞书上：“您这是要回家做学问？这么多书挺沉的吧。”  
“可不是嘛。”书是挺沉的，他没有说谎，  
“您住这附近吗？”  
“住莫里逊大街，步行二十来分钟。”  
“要不我送您一程吧，这么多书，您一人也搬不动。”  
他脑海中是当日说要登门还围巾的少年的模样，“成，那麻烦您了，”但恍惚间他不知道自己答应的是谁。  
“您跟我客气什么，都是老顾客了。”裴顺手搬起老杨脚边的半摞书。

裴显然不知道老杨和小陈的关系，一路上都在说咖啡馆里还有一个大学生，学医的，叫陈韦丞，话不多，为人谦和。立秋前的北平，白日里烈日当空。穿着咖啡馆的混纺燕尾服负重步行数十分钟，到达住所时，裴的额上已布满细细密密的汗珠，他不时用袖口擦拭下颚。

“喝口水再走吧。”  
“那麻烦您了。”  
裴捧着倒满凉白开的茶杯，在屋内踱步，最终被满桌的书稿吸引。看见他顺手把底座还挂着水珠的杯子放在桌案上，老杨蹙眉。  
“您还是作家那！”  
“Pas du tout，写着玩儿的。”他走到裴身边预将他面前的书稿合起。

钥匙转动门锁的声音响起，陈韦丞呆望着书稿满桌，茶杯的白色，他站在他身后。  
“杨博尧，我操你大爷的。”  
摔门声响彻楼道。

第一次从杨博尧家中出来后的眩晕伴随着恶心感再一次来袭，只是这次不在药物的作用下。他背倚街边的水泥墙大口大口喘气，胃里一阵翻江倒海，最终流过食道的只有胆汁的苦涩。原来他就像杨博尧所唾弃的商业戏本子里的角色，起承转合的剧情，不一样的只是名字。这出叫“陈韦丞”的戏在杨博尧编排的世界里是否已经谢幕？

民国十七年 （1928年），秋，北平

杨博尧去陈韦丞学校宿舍找过他，但同宿舍的人说他每日不是在医院就是在图书馆，宵禁前是不会回来的。他将陈韦丞留在家中不多的物件用一方洗得发白的素色蓝布包好，让舍友转交，说是家中叔叔来拜访过。

离开杨博尧后的某天，陈韦丞在西式点心房看着墙上马卡龙的宣传海报出神。  
刚入春时，咖啡店推出了新式巧克力拉花咖啡，比普通咖啡价格贵一倍之多。老杨嗜甜，奈何囊中羞涩，自是舍不得点。小陈一天课后跑去图书馆借汉法双语字典，可医科大学图书馆里的工具书只有医学专业名词词典。他在满目的术语、定义中寻找“我” “爱” ”你” 三个字，再从法文对照翻译里找到相对应的单词。  
“我, Je,” “爱，Aimer，”“你，Tu” 。  
“Je aimer tu” 他在草稿纸上一笔一画记下，写完后核对了两遍。  
那日的咖啡是冷的却带着巧克力香甜的味道。咖啡见底后老杨发现底部用巧克力写的“Je aimer tu” ，他站在吧台后一脸期待地望着他。老杨离座去盥洗室，路过吧台，示意他跟上自己。待反锁上隔间的门，老杨抵着墙，解开他的领结和前三粒纽扣，从可以被领口遮住的地方到锁骨，留下一连串啃咬的痕迹，手伸入他的底裤中，撸动、揉捏。那天下午，努力压抑呻吟的小陈觉得这是老杨回应爱的方式。

此刻的陈韦丞站在西式点心房里，看见海报上印在“我爱你”旁边的一行”Je t’aime” ，他忽然不理解好为人师、特别爱纠正他人文法错误的老杨，为何从未告诉他“我爱你”的正确表达。还是说，从一开始，他就没打算谈爱。

··············

被学校辞退的杨博尧再无闲心去沙滩北街口的咖啡馆。  
入冬后，陈韦丞从医学院毕业，进入刚组建完成的私立北平协和医学院进修，继而留下当外科医生。他在医院的挂号大厅里见过杨博尧几次，还是三件式的西装，圆框眼镜，只是鬓角已长出白发。他带着口罩加之脚步匆匆，杨博尧并没有认出他来，至少陈韦丞是这么认为的的。  
事实上，从他进入大门，到穿过大厅，再在楼梯口消失，杨博尧都在不远处默默看着。如若叫住了他，又能说什么呢？他是该说 “Bonjour”， “Ça fait longtemps”， “Je suis désolé” ，还是“您好”，“好久不见”，“对不起”。  
杨博尧不知道，也不愿尝试。

尾声

陈韦丞再次看见杨博尧的名字时已经是1947年，在燕京大学图书馆的书架上，一册出版于1935年题为Au café 的剧本。

故事发生在十八世纪的英国，布莱特是落魄的贵族，父亲赌博、嫖娼挥霍光了祖上留下的产业。他拿着牛津哲学系的文凭最终成了混迹伦敦、无人问津的剧作家。即使早已面临财政赤字，却放不下贵族的派头，每日下午都去城中有名的咖啡馆吃下午茶。  
一日他遇见在就餐时不小心打破茶杯，被众人刁难的歌女爱德薇娜。这属于上流社会人士的地方，其他人但凡涉足，横竖都是错。餐厅老板说这茶具原是美第奇家族的收藏，让她支付高昂到离谱的赔偿金，否则就肉偿。看见她被拉扯凌乱的罗衫和满眼的恐惧，布莱特最终一掷千金替她支付了赔偿金，这也几乎是他的全部家当。是怜悯，也是情欲。歌女取下身上最贵重的首饰交予他说等日后攒够了钱再找他赎回，他欣然同意，给了她自己住所的地址。送上门的，他为何不要。  
数月后歌女带着攒了不到一半的钱去找剧作家，恳请宽恕一段时日。在肯辛顿街区租金高昂的公寓里，除了书和简单的日用品，他什么也没有。  
“原来他也并不富裕。”  
他欲轻薄她，她巧妙脱身、离席，留下钱袋和懊悔的剧作家。  
爱德薇娜在一家小小的剧院里不咸不淡地唱歌剧，并无多少观众。自某日起，她每场戏忽然能卖出大半的票，她看见观众席里的布莱特和一群与他窃窃私语、绅士模样打扮的人。一日演出结束后，她跑到剧院门口寻布莱特，把一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋交到他手中说，钱已经还清，日后不必再来。临别时，布莱特待她以吻手礼，她踮起脚尖在剧作家的唇角留下一个粉色的唇印。  
布莱特以落魄作家和歌女的爱情为蓝本写的剧本一经出版，各大戏院老板争相排演，在伦敦剧院里上演期间，万人空巷、一票难求。爱德薇娜的歌声婉转悠扬，词曲中对爱的阐释让观众席上的上流社会太太、小姐们潸然落泪。婚后的某日，他们在窗前相互依偎，看着终年阴雨连绵、人头攒动的伦敦，还是决定搬去远离花花世界的乡下，组建家庭。

剧本的最后一句是布莱特的独白：“我亲爱的爱德薇娜，起初我以为我只是需要你，后来以为那是迷恋，现在我才懂得，从一开始我便是爱着你的。”

扉页上的简介里说，此剧本是该剧作家生平的唯一一部喜剧，也是最后一部作品。剧作家杨博尧，民国二十四年（西元1935年）卒于北平协和医院。

他想他是爱他的。陈韦丞确信。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *满足开瓶器老师对老杨-小陈洛丽塔的需求，虽然这一点也不洛丽塔  
> *写的时候脑子里有闪过《蓝宇》的画面


End file.
